


The last Act

by Multifangirl69



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Jacob regrets a lot of things, but this one he can never forget.





	The last Act

The air was still filled with smoke, the last sparks burned up in the light of the rising sun. The building, or what was left of it, broke down piece after piece. Jacob dodged a falling part of the ceiling that burried even more of the black corpses.  
So many innocent people, burned in the flames. Jacob couldn't help himself, but felt guilty about what happened. If he hadn't rescued this children, if he hadn't betrayed Roth like that, the theater would still stand. What was a few lives compared to the live of hundreds?  
He doubted everything, everything he ever believed. Jacob didn't care, he cared about nothing anymore. He wanted to forget, this night, the nights before, he wanted to forget everything about Roth. But he couldn't.  
As much as the thought of him hurt, Jacob couldn't let go...or didn't want to. The theater was broken, the place where they met so many times. The memories were burried unter fallen wood and cinder, Jacob wanted to dig them out, he wanted to hold onto them, on this what was left.  
He sat on one of the seats in one of the upper ranks, one of the seats that was barely touched by the flames. Yearningly he loocked down on the stage, like he expected that Roth will appear every second to announce the next play.  
Jacob could hear it, the exciting talking of the Visitors, how they clapped, thrilled when the curtains fell. Like the first time the Frye was in this place, before everything got out of control. He remembered everything clearly, how Roth stepped onto the stage, his nose up, a proud smile on his face as he started to talk.  
His Voice, Jacob loved it. It wasn't beautiful, it was smoky, scratchy, shaped by years of alcoholism and smoking, but the Frye twin could listen to that voice for hours, listening to Roths jail storys. He was always so excited when he told them, always laughed about his own mistakes.  
But now Jacob would never hear it again. The Voice was swallowed by the flames, silenced by the Fryes own hands. He regret that he killed him, that he just didn't sacrificed the children. If he could turn back time, if he could change everything, he would do it, he would choose another path. Just to be at Roths side.  
In the beginning he didn't understand this feelings, this tingling feeling when he saw Roth, the hotness in his cheeks when the man smiled at him, this twisting in his stomach when his blade hit Roths throat and this burn that flooded his whole body when the man kissed him.  
Jacob had thought about it since the first spark, but first when it was too late he realized what he feels, that he loves Roth. He wanted to change everything. He wanted to betray his own principles just to tell Maxwell how much he loved him, to stay at his side, against Starrick, even against his sister if Roth wanted this.  
But it was too late, there was nothing that could help him, turning back the time was a wish many people have. Changing one important decision, choosing another path, just one time, just to change everything, to build a better future.  
How selfish he was, just for one person, a simple man, he would give up everything, just to be at Roths side he would sacrifice innocent lives, he even would take them on his own, with his own hands, just to feel this warmth again.  
Everything that was left was memories, a destroyed theater and a dead raven. Three things that were broken, impossible to put them together again. They were nothing, but broken toys from a little child that cried about it, but his mother couldn't repair them, his father wanted to buy new toys. But the child didn't want new things, he loves his old stuff, he loves them way too much to throw them away, to forget about them.  
Jacob stood up and started to climb down, almost fell when a piece of wood gave up under his hand, making a loud noise when it hit the ground. The Frye was able to hold himself with his other hand. He looked down, the ground was far away, but he didn't care. He could break his legs and it would leave him cold.  
Jacob let go, just let himself fall. He landed without problems, asked himself why he was so lucky. He didn't deserve to walk, to breath. He wouldn't mind if Starrick kills him, just cuts Jacobs throat open, let him bleed out. It didn't matter to him if his sister cried. He didn't want to do this anymore, he couldn't.  
Every step felt heavy, he stumbled over and over again over pieces of wood and corpses. His vision was blurry, his cheeks hot, burned by the tears. He felt sick, like he would throw up any second. His stomach aches, his head throbbed, his arms felt weak.  
Climbing on to the stage was exhausting. He went into the middle of it, just stood there. The sun was shining through the broken ceiling, Jacob saw a few birds, he heard a lot of voices from outside. Die warmth of the sun, the singing of the bird, the faces of strangers, it was meaningless. This things felt far away, like a blurry memory, almost not palpable.  
Jacob danced so many Dances, everyone of them was deadly, but tempting. But the Dance with Roth was the most interesting one. It was breath taking until the last second. But was it really finished? Was the last act really over? Did the curtains already fell?  
No, the end was now. A dance, a stage play, emotional and interesting. The people loved dramatic ends, they cheered when both lovers are laying on the ground, poisened, stabbed, chocked. Their love ripped apart, their hands not moving, not able to ask for a last dance.  
But it even more dramatic was it, when one of the lovers already dies in the middle of the story, when there is just one person left. Broken, hurt, without his love. A suicide through the same weapon the first one fell, that was a perfect end.  
A play of two Lovers, seperated through the rivalry of their organisations. But they found each other, they loved each other, they danced. But the dance was over, now definitely when Jacob put his blade to his throat.  
He could hear it, the silence, the tenseness of the audience. They were ready for the tragic end of both lovers laying on the ground.   
And oh, the applause was loud, echoed through the theater like thunder. It was the last thing Jacob heard when he fell on the cold floor, coughing, shaking. His warm blood ran down his throat, colored the cinder red. The curtains closed when Jacob took his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year after finally playing Syndicate and getting obsessed with this ship. I actually didn't mean it to take this Romeo and Juliet direction, buuuut I'm proud of it! I would love a comment~


End file.
